


An unexpected ride

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Being carried around, Breasts, Size Difference, clinging on for dear life, sensual riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: When her human companion complains about being seen carried around, Yellow Diamond comes up with an unexpected solution.





	An unexpected ride

>"Must you carry me, Yellow Diamond? It's so humiliating, I can walk!" Anon protested, clutched tightly in Yellow Diamond's left hand.  
>"Yes, I must, or I might step on you by mistake. I don't want to hurt my favorite organic. It's much faster for you to let me carry you anyways."   
>Anon sighs. "I guess you're right, but being carried in your hand is embarrassing."  
>Yellow Diamond smiled mischievously. "Oh? I know how to fix that." Yellow Diamond gripped her top with her right hand and pulled it away from her form, revealing two perky yellow breasts, her gem nestled between them . Anon's eyes widened as Yellow Diamond brought her left hand closer to the opening.   
>"Yellow, sweetie, I love your boobs, but please, don't, not right now!"   
>Yellow Diamond ignored Anon's protest and dropped him into her shirt, letting the fabric snap back in place as she removed her right hand from her shirt.   
>A tingling sensation flowed through Yellow Diamond as she continued walking. Anon was squirming, his limbs brushing the edges of her boobs and his body rubbing against her gem. Yellow Diamond fought the urge to moan as she quickened her pace.   
>On the inside of her shirt, Anon clung desperately to the fabric with his hands, not wanting to fall out of her shirt and to the floor below. His legs kicked frantically, brushing along her gem and against the sides of her breasts. He could feel Yellow Diamond's body squirm a bit and feel the air moving past her body faster.   
>Yellow Diamond sighed as she brought her hand up to the panel to open the door to her chambers. her breasts jiggling as she let the air out of her chest. Swiftly, she moved over to her throne and sat down carefully.   
>Yellow Diamond pulled her shirt away from her body with both her hands. Anon was drug away from her breasts, his hands still desperately gripping the fabric.   
>"Was that better Anon? Nobody saw you that time."  
>"That was cruel Yellow. Please, don't do that again, I'd rather be carried in your hand."  
>Yellow Diamond grinned mischievously. "As you wish, my love."


End file.
